As stated in the title this invention relates to a hydraulically actuated hand-held wire cutter. Such cutters require a stop to limit the closing movements of the blades and prevent the cutting edges from striking and damaging each other. Such a stop must be adjustable to allow for re-sharpening of the cutting edges from time to time, which increases the range of the closing movements.
Previous adjustments for this purpose have been too complicated and expensive to manufacture. A more simple form of adjustment is needed.
Heretofore such cutters have generally been pneumatically actuated which limits the cutting force in a hand-held tool of convenient size operated by an air pressure in commonly available air supply lines.